Conventional general beauty care packs have been manufactured to contain essence including nutrients such as natural extracts, proteins, and vitamins on a woven fabric or a nonwoven fabric so as to have functions such as whitening, wrinkle reduction, moisture supply, relief from skin troubles, and allowance of skin elasticity.
However, since the conventional beauty care packs are manufactured on the basis of a woven fabric or a nonwoven fabric, sufficient adhesion is not achieved at the interface which is in contact with the skin, and thus effective ingredients cannot be sufficiently transferred to the deep part of the skin. In addition, an excessive amount of essence has been added to improve adhesive strength or power with respect to the skin.
Therefore, when a user makes an action actively with a conventional beauty care pack attached to the skin, the beauty care pack may fall or flow down due to the self-weight of the beauty care pack itself and the excessive essence may flow out, to thus result in uncomfortable and unpleasant feeling and also cause a loss of the essence. In addition, wearing a beauty care pack may often make it difficult for a wearer to take daily activities, and thus the wearer may have to lie down during the time of wearing the beauty care pack.
In order to overcome such disadvantages, hydrogel beauty care packs have recently been widely used. Since the hydrogel beauty care pack is excellent in the feeling of fit, a wearer who wears the hydrogel beauty care pack may perform daily activities, but the hydrogel beauty care pack is so thick to cause limited adhesion and to result in inconveniences of having to remove the hydrogel beauty care pack separately due to the flowing-down of the excessive essence or after the lapse of the wearing time.
Recently, nanofibers having a diameter of less than 1 μm have been actively studied using an electrospinning technique. These nanofibers are formed in a laminated structure having a three-dimensional pore structure at the same time of manufacture, and can provide a much larger skin contact area than conventional woven or nonwoven fabrics when used in the field of cosmetics. In addition, when manufacturing nanofibers, various functional materials are mixed with a spinning solution, and the spinning solution mixed with the various functional materials is spun, to then be manufactured in the form of nanofibers mounted with the functional materials.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-080066, a conventional mask pack has been proposed as a skin care pack, in which a double-layered nanofiber layer is formed on a nonwoven fabric, and the double-layered nanofiber layer is surface-treated with plasma. However, this technology includes the process of complexing the nanofiber layer on the nonwoven fabric and the secondary process such as the plasma treatment, to thereby increase the process cost.
In addition, a process such as lamination, thermal fusion, or ultrasonic bonding using a chemical adhesive or the like is required to make a composite of the nonwoven fabric and the nanofiber layer. When the adhesive or the like is not used, peeling between the nonwoven fabric and the nanofiber layer may happen due to the functional essence or moisture.
Furthermore, the nanofibers of the double-layered structure are spun in the form of a core/shell, in which the core portion is made of polyurethane or the like, and the shell portion contacting the skin is made of biodegradable polymers to minimize the trouble with the skin. However, in the case that 100% of the residual solvent is not removed due to the use of the toxic solvent, there is a problem of secondary contamination by the residual solvent.
Particularly, since most of the biodegradable polymers used in the conventional art are required to be hydrophilized through a plasma treatment process due to the hydrophobic properties of the biodegradable polymers, there may have problems of causing an increase in the process cost as well as causing deterioration of the functional material.